Cara Wright
'Cara Wright '''is one the main protagonist of the ''Cursed Village series. She is the only child of Denise and Marcuss Wright. She is currently in a relationship with Chase Campbell. History Cara was born on February 3, 1998. She is the daughter of Denise and Marcus Wright and the descendant of Beryl. Personality Cara is described as being narcissistic and self-centered by Melody, but in reality she is extremely loyal to her friends and family. She became very shallow and naive as a result of the attention and love caused by her beauty, and had never been envious of anyone other than her Melody Carter, who was in love with Cara's crush. Even so, she thought her life was somewhat perfect. Cara enjoys the effect she has on men who become easily stunned by her beauty and women who become jealous of her; however, because of this, she is not happy when someone else appears to be more attractive than her or receive more attention than her. Appearance "Skin rich as snow, eyes sharper than night, lips soft as a rose, her name is Cara Wright." Cara being described by the snow white mirror. Cara is African American with shoulder-length silky black hair and dark brown eyes. She had a baby face and looked younger than her actual age when not wearing make-up. Jake considers her to be very pretty. Also, when stopping at her house, Chase talks about how Melody would never be caught dead wearing an outfit similar to Cara’s. Relationships Love Interests Chase Campbell Cara's current love interest is Chase Campbell. The two are shown to be associates in Mirror, Mirror and are shown to have feelings for each other, though secretly. As the story takes off, the two spend time together as they are Chemistry partners. He gives her rides home and they sit at the same lunch table. It has been hinted they have went on dates on more than one occasion. After a while, Chase asks her to be his girl friend showing that he is nervous talking to her alone. She's territorial over him and disliked when he talked to other girls on a romantic level. (ex. Melody) Rivals Melody Carter Cara feels jealous and additionally dislikes Melody for her relationship with Chase. Though the two rarely speak one-on-one with each other, Cara does not like all of the attention everyone gives Melody. She even states that as a nerd, Melody, should not be at the top of the popular totem pole. During Red Rose, the two grow closer as Melody begins to address her, not Chase. The two, along with Kristen and Melody, are inseparable as they help everyone get along. Friends Christie Willis: Christie is the co-captain of the volleyball team. She is one of the many athletes that treat Cara fairly despite Melody's hatred for her. She gives information on her adopted cousin Asher. She proves to be Cara's friend when she blocks a stone statue from falling on her. Christy Willis: Christy is the captain of the girls basketball team. She is the twin of Christie Willis, though Cara does not know who is older. She is described as a girl who eats a lot, but stays extremely skinny. She gives information on her adopted cousin Asher. Christy is shown to have a strong dislike of Cara after her twin gets hurt trying to save her. She proves to be Cara's friend when she fights against Asher's un-dead soldiers in Fairy Godmother?. Family Denise Wright: Denise is Cara's mother. Not much is said about Cara's mother, but Cara hinted that her mother is less scarier than Melody on a good day. Chase says the two look nothing alike, but share the same personality. Marcus Wright: Marcus is Cara's father. Not much is said about Cara's father, but Chase says that up close him and Cara look very much alike. Cara looks exactly like him, and has attitude about their family history. Enemies Asher Willis was the main antagonist throughout the whole series. Cara knows next to nothing about Asher though she does get back ground information on him from his adopted cousins. The two are sworn enemies because of the supernatural powers they possess. Cara being a pure soul and practicing light magic, while Asher being a corrupted soul and practicng dark magic. Etymology Cara is the Latin and Italian word for “dear” as in “cherished, beloved” but it is also the Irish-Gaelic word for “friend”. With a name like Cara you get two lovely etymologies for the price of one! And if that’s not enough, “cara” is the Spanish word for “face”. Her name is a play of irony since Melody makes her the most hated person in the school. Though Cara says she was very much loved at her old school.